The present invention relates generally to devices for use by hunters and, more particularly, to a novel device adapted to be used by hunters while elevated in a tree, e.g., while using a tree stand, for bending and securing tree limbs out of normal growing disposition so as to provide hunters with a clear view of the area beneath the hunter.
It is a common practice for hunters in wooded areas to utilize a climbing device such as a tree stand to scale a tree to an elevated position at which the hunter my be seated while awaiting wild game to approach. While this hunting technique offers certain advantages, a disadvantage is that tree limbs tend to obscure a hunter's line of sight, which car inhibit a hunter's ability to see as well as to shoot wild game. A not uncommon practice is for hunters to simply cut or break limbs to improve the field of vision from a tree stand, but this practice is illegal when hunting on government-owned property, is discouraged in any event from an environmental standpoint, and also can pose a significant risk of accident and injury to the hunter in reaching for and cutting or breaking adjacent limbs.